


Da neigt sich die Stunde und rührt mich an

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: World6，我等你carry我啊





	Da neigt sich die Stunde und rührt mich an

比分已經定格在0比2，屏幕上血紅的失敗兩字今天第二次出現在眼前。  
韓金揉了揉眼睛，余光瞥見隊友已經現出灰敗跡象的面孔。  
這不是好兆頭。  
明哲的聲音好像沒有太大變動，平穩得彷彿他們一局都沒有輸過。  
｢world6你上。｣  
修長的手指微微動一動，韓金依然保持了平靜的神情，有粉絲的加油聲傳過來，又恍惚得不夠真實。  
陳裕添朝著粉絲招著手，一步一步走到打野的位置上坐下來。  
｢我來啦～｣耳機裡他的語氣盡力輕鬆，｢放心，我們上次可以讓二追三，這次一定也可以。｣  
｢world6我們靠你了。｣  
｢沒問題！｣韓金微微側了頭，看到陳裕添的手指在發抖。  
他的心裡比語氣沒有底氣，他也一眼就能看出來。  
可是被逼上絕路，就沒有選擇。

 

｢馬哥啊，我也大師晉級賽了，帶我嘛。｣陳裕添腳一滑，連人帶椅子溜到他旁邊，皺著鼻子看他，｢不然上不去好丟人吶。｣  
陳裕添之前和他一起掉到鑽二，好不容易打上鑽一，浮浮沉沉，他也都是知道的。  
每天睡前陳裕添會提到自己又當守門員的事，韓金不發一語，只是聽著。  
上不去分的煩躁他明白得很。  
每次他只能用很平淡的語氣讓陳裕添去關燈睡覺。  
｢嗯。｣他點了點頭，遊戲裡拉了陳裕添排隊。  
｢哎呀，這波我的…｣  
｢這波還是我的，我智障了…｣  
｢啊啊啊，馬哥，我錯了！｣  
陳裕添每次一失誤就開始瘋狂攬鍋，甚至不敢去看他的表情。  
韓金本來一直沒說話，終於破天荒開了口。  
｢沒事，好好打，能贏。｣  
回城買裝備的時候他的目光飛過去，看到陳裕添瞪著屏幕，一副認真的模樣。想要笑，可是他早就習慣不動聲色。  
｢哇，馬哥，要翻了啊這把。｣局勢開始向他們一方傾斜，｢天亮前能上大師了。｣  
韓金終於彎了彎嘴角，操縱著霞往前走去。  
｢嗯。｣他淡淡地說，超級兵推下主水晶，他呼了一口氣。  
他的精力快要耗盡了，可是轉首看到陳裕添瞇著眼睛笑起來的模樣，只是伸手揉了揉自己的脖子。  
｢好累啊，馬哥。｣陳裕添湊到他旁邊，毫不掩飾興奮的語氣，｢我們終於上大師了。｣

 

｢我被開了！…｣  
以少打多的團戰敗下陣來，陳裕添那句話才說完，耳機裡已經陷入了一片可怕的沉寂。  
韓金的手停在鍵盤上，一動不動。  
屏幕黑白，那個噩夢一般的失敗跟著心跳一點一點走到身邊。  
即將走到眼前。  
那是什麼感覺呢？他想過的，很長很長時間裡，當年決定打職業以後面對絕大多數人的不理解都沒有過的無力。  
『降級了，輸了，就覺得自己，特別失敗。』陳裕添剛剛來的時候說過那麼一句關於過去的話，明亮的眸子閃動的卻是和平時開朗完全不同的光，很黯淡。  
特別失敗。  
失敗。  
韓金坐在那裡，回想起之前數次打保級賽的心情來，卻發覺大腦一片空白。

 

｢馬哥，馬哥快走！那個艾克要定住你了！｣  
屏幕上的克格莫已經盡力想要走出技能範圍，無奈還是晚了一步。  
｢我有大我有大！｣就在被定住的瞬間璐璐的大套在了一動不動的克格莫身上。  
盲僧w到了克格莫的身上，又加了一層護盾。  
娜美的水泡把盲僧和克格莫擊飛了，但是回頭想要上來套虛弱的娜美卻先死在了狐狸的手上。  
絲血的克格莫回到了塔下安全的地方回城。  
｢world6剛才你那個w太及時了。｣不知道是誰說了那麼一句。  
｢我們這個大嘴不能死啊。｣陳裕添一邊拆著中塔一邊說，｢馬哥不能死。｣  
他補充。  
｢是是是，馬哥不能死。｣

 

回到基地已經是深夜了。  
輸了比賽顯然一群人都不好受，明哲讓他們先去休息，來回奔波已經很累了。  
陳裕添揉著眼睛去洗澡，本來想連夜打rank的韓金眼見沒法通宵，心情鬱鬱地斜靠在床頭開始刷微博。  
從賽場去機場他們沒有一起去，陳裕添比他們去的要晚，上了飛機也是一反常態安安靜靜，根本沒有引人注意。  
第三局被換上來，陳裕添上來的時候表情輕鬆，心裡的壓力卻是可想而知的。  
刷著刷著，韓金突然坐直了。  
陳裕添在大巴上難過哭泣的樣子猝不及防地出現在頁面上。  
陳裕添雖然沒比他小多少，但是在他眼裡卻不折不扣被當作一個小孩。  
以前輸了比賽還有陳裕添活躍氣氛，今天輸了比賽他一言不發，連表情都很複雜。  
他還有什麼心事是旁人看不出來的？  
韓金把手機一扔，聽到浴室的水聲停下。  
陳裕添拖著步子走出來，擦著頭髮，見到他的時候強打精神。  
｢馬哥你也洗了睡覺吧，今天累了。｣  
韓金站起身去拿衣服，回頭看到陳裕添整個裹在被子裡不出聲，看樣子又不像準備睡著。  
心頭一動。

 

｢還排呀？｣陳裕添瞪大眼睛，鼠標卻點了確定，他們倆繼續雙排。  
偌大的訓練室只剩下他們兩個，煞白的燈光照著他們倆，窗外的天空呈現著深藍的色澤。  
｢你累了？｣韓金本來想隨著習慣開一盤圍棋，卻還是停了下來，轉頭看著陳裕添。  
｢沒有沒有。｣陳裕添突然笑起來，眨了眨一笑就彎起來的眼睛，｢我有馬哥你這個大腿，不排白不排。｣

 

陳裕添突然感覺有人摸上了他還帶著濕氣的頭髮，雖然不是很想把自己不開心的一面顯山露水，還是拉下了被子。  
韓金坐在他床頭，手還停在他的腦袋上，依然沒什麼表情。  
｢馬哥…｣他踟躕著坐起身來，｢你不去洗澡嗎？｣  
｢那天我跟你雙排上了大師，你還記得第二局你說了什麼嗎？｣韓金問他，聲音飄忽得有點不真實。  
陳裕添想了很久。  
｢我想贏啊…｣他沒頭沒腦地對他說，又思索著補充，｢那把…我來carry你。｣  
韓金又揉了揉他凌亂的劉海，站起身來。

 

｢world6，我等你carry我啊。｣他說著，伸手把燈關上。


End file.
